Les Bonbons
by The Fabled Fox
Summary: Peppermint Larry hosts a mysterious French performer at The Candy Barrel.


_I do not own any of the rights to either 'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack' or it's theme song. I am making no money from this story. _

* * *

_Psst! Psst!  
Flapjack, hey Flapjack!  
Come with me, we'll go and see a place called candy island.  
Who needs candy island, it's safer at the docks!  
But there aint no streams of sodie pop, all trickling down the rocks!  
It's dangerous and risky-  
But adventurous and free!  
Adventure, that's the life for me.  
They've got lollipop trees and a lemonade sea-  
Doesn't sound very good to me  
The Misadventures of ...  
FLAPJACKKK!_

Les Bonbons

Laughter fills the salty air as a decent sized sea shell zips by and hits the wooden wall of a local business on the Storm-a-long docks, leaving a mark. Flapjack runs across the boards, giggling, to go fetch it.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" he yells back to K'nuckles.

At about an arm length away from picking the first one up, glass shatters just above his head as another shell hits the building, breaking a window.

"Found another one!" K'nuckles shouts after the fact; the two laughing hysterically.

"Nice shot Cap'n!" Flapjack says covered in little pieces of glass.

But before K'nuckles can say anything, a voice from some place afar off yells, "You hooligans better not be throwing shells again!"

"When I find out _who_.."

"C'mon Flap! It's The Dock Hag! Let's get outa here!" K'nuckles exclaims, giving Flapjack a hand up.

The two run off laughing and waving their hands in the air.

"Whew! That was a close one!" K'nuckles sighs, breathing heavy from running.

They are hiding behind a stack of boxes and some trash in a dark alleyway. A few puddles of salty water sit on the planks where they stand. It's too cool for them to evaporate in the shade, leaving the alleyway with a clammy feeling and an unpleasant odor.

"I feel bad for the sorry saps who she catches throwing shells." He continues.

"Hey Cap'n, you do know _we_ are the ones who threw all those shells…" Flapjack interjects.

"Well sure boy! But The Dock Hag doesn't know that and let's hope she never finds out." K'nuckles replies with a wink while he peeks out from around the corner of the alleyway to check if the coast is clear.

"O-o-oh, I gottcha Cap'n. It'll be our little _secret_." Flapjack responds with an exaggerated wink.

"Right…" K'nuckles finishes, bored with the conversation.

Just as they start walking down the dock again, K'nuckles' boots clunking and Flapjack's shoes squeaking, they look up to realize a crowd has gathered around The Candy Barrel. The sound of Peppermint Larry's hammer carries across the random discussions of the group as he nails a poster to the side of The Candy Barrel, for all to see.

He's standing on a soapbox.

"Mademoiselle Bonbons will perform tonight, and tonight only, at The Candy Barrel! I hope to see you all there!" He announces before he steps down from the soapbox and the crowd starts to dissipate.

Flapjack and K'nuckles find him and ask what's going on.

"You mean you haven't heard? Oh-h-h-h-ho you're in for a real treat! If you'd excuse me, here she comes now." Peppermint Larry answers then walks off to the dockside.

The two look at each other and shrug.

On the dockside, a fancy ship flying a French flag pulls up rather speedily, ties up, and then drops a gangway plank. Down walks an old lady followed by a few sailors carrying a big old box.

"That's Mademoiselle Bonbons?! I'd rather go see The Dock Hag!" K'nuckles notes

"She's beautiful.." Flapjack says dazzled.

The sailors bring the big, heavy box down to the dock when Peppermint Larry walks up to greet the lady.

"Bonjour Madame!" He greets in sloppy French, and then lets out a little chuckle, "Welcome to Stormalong!"

She leans in and gives him a kiss on each cheek and asks where they should bring the box. Cheeks flush red, Larry requests they bring it into the Candy Barrel and that he'll be right there, stuttering a bit with nervousness.

Just then, Madame Bonbons' granddaughter, Mademoiselle Bonbons approaches the top of the gangway.

Flapjack and K'nuckles' jaws drop to the dock; speechless.

She's young and tall with beautiful long brown hair blowing in the breeze. She's wearing a black dress and matching black beret. She mysteriously looks off into the distance without emotion as everyone stares at her in silence.

By this point, the crowd from before has already reassembled around the visiting ship to hopefully catch a glance of the lovely Mademoiselle Bonbons.

As she walks down the gangway, all the sailors flock to the bottom to greet her. Peppermint Larry has to beat them away with a stick to make a pathway for her to come join her grandmother on the dock.

The Bonbons make their way into the Candy Barrel and Peppermint Larry closes the shop until they get set up.

Upon The Candy Barrel's door slamming shut, Flapjack snaps out of his trance and turns to address K'nuckles; only to find him gone. He looks all through the crowd and finds him at the window of The Candy Barrel barking and howling like a dog with the other sailors.

"Don't you know it's rude to bark?" He asks them sternly.

"Let's go home!"

None of them stop or even pay him any mind.

Flapjack whistles loud and they all snap out of it as though they were hypnotized and walk away mumbling to each other.

"Well that was weird..." K'nuckles admits.

"Boy, I'll say!" Flapjack agrees.

"I wonder what's in that big ol' box!"

"It's probably full of wild animals that she'll tame on stage!" K'nuckles answers.

He pulls out a small bottle of maple syrup from inside his coat and takes a swig.

"Or maybe she's a magician and it's filled with all of her magical effects!" Flapjack offers, getting more excited by the second.

"Or maybe it's just that old lady's luggage…" K'nuckles suggests realistically then makes a distracted gesture of satisfaction as he takes another swig of sweet syrup before putting it away.

"I don't know! But I would sure love to find out!" Flapjack admits, bouncing with eagerness.

"Well then let's go find out." K'nuckles purposes.

"How can we do that Cap'n? The box is inside The Candy Barrel and Peppermint Larry closed up shop until the show." Flapjack reminds him, showing obvious signs of disappointment.

"Uh.. We're adventurers remember?" K'nuckles answers.

"Oh yeah!" Flapjack remembers, chuckling and feeling silly that he forgot, but with renewed excitement.

"Come follow me, I have an idea…" K'nuckles says starting to walk off, gesturing back to Flapjack to follow.

"Adventure!" Flapjack exclaims as he jumps into step, and they both walk off together to go scheme.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Any comments and/or reviews would be much appreciated! _


End file.
